


Hard For Me

by AdoreDaniella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love, Multi, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoreDaniella/pseuds/AdoreDaniella
Summary: Na Jaemin has always been the type to keep his head n the books. He doesn't like parties because he isn't that social. If he isn't studying, he is reading a book or helping someone. Not to mention that he doesn't pay much attention to conversations due to his Airpods.Lee Jeno is the life of the party. If he isn't at a party, he's the one throwing the party. Not only is he the life of the party, but he is an iconic fuck boy along with his good old friend Yukhei. He enjoys playing with the girls bodies and their hearts.Chenle drags Jaemin to one of Jeno's biggest parties ever. What happens when these two meets?





	1. A day in Na Jaemin's life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website so please work with me here.

* * *

 

_Jaemin_

* * *

"You know what we should do, we should totally attend that party that Haechan has been talking about," Chenle started as we walked around campus together

 

"You know what we should do? We should NOT go because we weren't invited. And besides, why are you easdropping on Haechan's conversations?" I asked as I stopped to fully look at him

 

"Since the day we became roommates. Come on Jae, I heard he throws the best parties ever." Chenle tried to explain as he walked in my ear

 

Honestly if my airpods weren't dead, I wouldn't even be having this conversation with him at the moment. I rolled my eyes as he continued to give me excuses and different scenarios to how the party might go. He also mentioned my non existing sex life and I snapped at this point.

 

"If I go to the stupid party with you, will you please shut up about it? And don't ask me to go to another one because I wont." I yelled as I glared at him

 

"I make no promises but yay! Now, bye NaNa." Chenle said after hugging me and running over to where his boyfriend was

 

I looked at my watch and saw that I had two hours before my last class for the day so I decided to go to the common area of my dorm building and hanged out there. Most people ignored me because I ignored them. I was content with my earphones and my book that was oh so good to me but I guess it was because I had no sex life and it was book filled with sex. Oh well. As I read away, someone came rushing over to me and took the book out my hand. I looked up to see Renjun looking like he was hurry.

 

"Dude." I started to complain

 

"No time to complain. Professor said that we needed to be at his class in no less than ten minutes. Please tell me you read the email he sent out this morning?" Renjun asked as he looked at me with hope.

 

"Yes I did read the email he sent out this morning. In fact, he sent out another one saying that due to an situation with his car, he's going to be two hours late." I said while snatching my book out of his hand

 

"Asshole, why did he play me like that?" Renjun asked himself as he sat down next to me

 

"Who are you talking about?" I asked

 

"Mark." Renjun said while rolling his eyes

 

"Why would you listen to a guy who used to have uncooked ramen for hair in highschool?" I asked

 

Renjun laughed and shook his head before dragging me to the cafeteria with him. I ended up getting some fruit while Renjun got a burger with some fries. We sat down outside and began to eat while we talked and catched up.

 

"So are you going to Jeno's big party?" Renjun asked as he ate an fry

 

"Unfortually I am going. Don't get any ideas, I was forced." I said

 

"Agreeing to go to a party with Chenle sounds more you were annoyed to point that you were that desperate to go to a party to get him to leave you alone." Renjun said

 

"Quit listening to other people's conversations please. I feel like I'm raising babies." I stated

 

"You really to get laid. Maybe you will meet a nice girl there." Renjun said

 

"Not really interesting in sex or people period." I said while eating a slice of watermelon

 

"Why must you be so difficult?" Renjun asked

 

"Because I can now eat because we have like thirty minutes to get back over to where our next class is." I said while eating

 

After eating and one long class period, I was able to go back to my dorm and have some peace before Jongdae comes back. I love my roommate and all but he is quite loud if he has eaten already.  It after an hour when i realized that he wasn’t coming anytime soon. 

 

As as I did some homework on my computer so i would have to wait, someone knocked on my door. As soon as I opened it, I was pushed inside by both Chenle and Renjun.

 

”What the hell!” I yelled as I was pushed to the ground

 

”Chenle get the make up while I search for an outfit.” Renjun said as he looked inside my closet.

 

”Don’t worry about searching through there, he has nothing for that party.”  Chenle said

 

”Wow mock my fashion sense like I’m not here.” I said sarcastically as Chenle got the makeup together

 

”I do it out of love. I brought you something from my closet so you can at least get someone’s attention. You really need to get laid.” Chenle complained

 

i really need new friends because the ones I have really don’t know how to mind their business. After the make up, eye contacts and the outfit that Chenle got me, I felt so uncomfortable. These leather pants were tight and I hope no one can see my nipples. This is really new for me.

 

”I’m never doing this crap again. You two put me through an hour of hell.” I said before going out the door

 

We walked to the party and as soon as we walked in, I lost all hope. It was loud, crowed, smelt like ass and sweat, saw at least three couples having sex and I was surrounded by all kinds of drugs. This will officially be my death!

 

“Nope not happening.” I said while turning back around

 

“Yes the hell it is, let’s go.” Renjun said while pulling me into the party

 

I rolled my eyes as he directed me to the kitchen. All I saw was mixed punch, beer and no type of water what so ever. Like I said earlier, I’m going to die here. I decided that since I didn’t trust the punch that was sitting in front of me, I went with ice water. That’s right, I took some ice from the beer cooler, a cup and some sink water. I don’t do alcohol.

 

“Really! Your at a party and you choose to drink ice water? What a lame!” A girl said making everyone laugh at me

 

“And you have been underneath every jock that’s on the football team and yet you choose to speak to me? What a dumbass.”

 

I said while walking away I could hear her fuming but I really didn’t care at this point because I was tired of being here. I sat outside and looked at my phone while other people conversates and did things that I won’t speak on.

 

“Never thought that I would see you at a party like this? Who dragged you here?” A guy who’s name was Doyoung asked

 

“My friends, you?” I asked

 

“Roommate. It wasn’t like a “Let’s go to some party!” thing, it was more as a “I need to get away from you and this party was the LAST resort” thing.” Doyoung said

 

I laughed and we talked for a while longer til he saw his roommate. When I took a good look at him, I saw that he was roommates with Johnny. Johnny isn’t a bad guy but he does tend to make people run from him because he’s tall, has that daddy kink vibe and he freaks people out because he looks mean. But from the times that I’ve seen him in the library with his boyfriend Chittaphon, he seems nice. I went back inside and saw that a girl was running towards the trash can that I was standing next to. Instead of her throwing up in there, she threw up on me. Just great.

 

“Stay right there, I will get you a towel before I take you to my bathroom to officially clean up.” Jeno said before walking way

 


	2. Vomit and Phone Numbers

JENO

 

I grabbed a towel that was close before dashing back to the kitchen. I handed him the towel and watched as he wiped off the chucks of puke and clean most of it off his shoes. As soon as he was done with that, I told him to follow me. As soon as we got to my room, I looked for some clothes. I was slightly bigger so all my sweats would be oversized for him. I ended up giving him my varsity jacket that had my team number and name and the matching sweat pants. I then found some boxers and sat everything on the bed.

 

”The bathroom is on the right. Take your time and if you would like, you can use some of my body speay if you still smell the puke.” I said before walking away.

 

Turns out that he didn’t take that long to my liking. That meant that he could go back to having fun.

 

”Hey are you done?” I asked while walking in

 

As soon as I did that, he covered up his chest and gave me a death glare.

 

”You really could have knocked you know.” Jaemin said as he put his shirt on

 

”Sorry.” I said

 

He rolled his eyes before walking to the door. I’m the middle of him opening the door, he turned to me.

 

”Thanks for the clothes and letting me use your bathroom.” Jaemin said before walking out

 

”Wait! Do you mind if I walk you home?” I asked

 

”Only if you want to.” I said

 

I smiled and got up to go with him. I told my best friend that I would be back and to keep an eye out. After that I followed Jaemin to his dorm.

 

”So what’s a guy like you doing at a party and not in his dorm doing god knows what?” I asked

 

”My friends dragged me. It wasn’t so bad, well until she threw up on me.” Jaemin said

 

“Well that’s good. By the way who are your friends?” I asked

 

”Renjun and Chenle. You may know them but then again you may not know them.” Jaemin said while looking at his phone

 

”Oh well here we are. I hope you have a nice sleep Jaemin.” I said

 

”Thanks.” He said while opening the door

 

”Wait!” I yelled 

 

“Yeah?” Jaemin asked as he turned to look at me

 

”May I have your number?” I asked

 

”Why?” Jaemin asked

 

”So we can hang out and talk to each other. I would also like to take you out for breakfast tomorrow if you are free.” I said

 

“I guess that’s alright.” Jasmine said before giving me his number

 

He walked into his dorm and waved goodbye before closing the door. I smiled and then went back to my party that felt empty without Jaemin’s bright smile


End file.
